Digimon Adventure vs Zyuranger
by 8stardragonball
Summary: AU The Digidestined return home, hoping to stop Myotismon before he find's the Eighth Child. However, what will happen when this conflict draws the attention of most recent Super Sentai team, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and the evil Bandora Gang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Digimon Adventure and Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger are both owned by Toei. This story is set in an alternate reality where the Zyuranger's are established heroes who have been fighting Bandora for several months before Tai and the other Digidestined first traveled to the Digital World. Please Review.

 **DIGIMON ADVENTURE VS ZYURANGER!**

Prologue: And So It Begins.

August 1th 199X

It started as a relatively peaceful day in Japan. The sun was shining, the bird were singing, and the children were out playing.

Everyone seemed quite content with life…

Well almost everyone.

"Look at those stupid fools" said Witch Bandora as she used her DoraScope to gaze at the Earth. Even from her palace on the moon, the magic telescope allowed her to spy on anyone on Earth. This included her mortal enemies, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, who at this very moment were camping out in the woods, taking a much needed break from their ranger duties.

Bandora watched as Mei started a camp fire, Dan and Boi struggled to properly set up a tent and Geki and Goushi gathered more firewood.

As for Burai, the most recent edition to the Zyuranger team seemed intent on avoiding the others outside of battle. Bandora wasn't at all concerned with Burai's absents, if anything, it would make defeating Geki and the others that much easier. The only thing Bandora needed was bait.

Fortunately for Bandora, she had spied a summer camp full of children not too far from where the Zyurangers were camping.

An evil smile came across the witch's lips. If there was one thing Bandora hated more than the Zyurangers, it was children. This hatred was so intense, that Bandora would often go out of her way to hatch plans that would involve targeting children.

"Those brat's will make excellent hostage to use against the Zyurangers!" said Bandora, as she let out an evil laugh.

Bandora then moved from her palace balcony to the workshop, where her monster maker Puripurikan was busy sculpting his latest creation.

"Puripurikan, is the new Dora Monster ready?" asked Bandora excitedly as Puripurikan turned to face his dark mistress.

"Just another minute. Remember my lady, you can't rush perfection" said Puripurikan as went back to sculpting what appeared to be a female humanoid with snake-like features, while Bandora returned to her telescope to spy on the Zyurangers.

Only this time, when she gazed at the Zyurangers she saw something peculiar.

"It couldn't… not at this time of year…"

Bandora refocused her lens, just to be sure.

As she looked again, there could be no doubt as to what she was seeing…

* * *

"Snow?!" said Yamato Tribe Prince Gaki in shock as snow started to fall around the Zyuranger's camp site.

"It's so pretty" said Lithia Tribe Princess Mei, as she tried to catch snow flaks with her tongue.

"This is crazy! How can it be snowing in the middle of summer?!" shouted Dan, Knight of the Etoffe Tribe.

"So much for our camping trip" said Dime Tribe Knight Boi, disappointment in his voice.

"This weather is certainly unnatural…" said Goushi, Knight of the Sharma Tribe, before turning to face his Geki.

"Geki, do think it could be Bandora?" asked Goushi seriously.

"I'm not sure" said Geki as he pondered what Goushi had said.

While it was possible that Bandora's magic could affect the weather, Geki couldn't think of how the witch could benefit.

"Now that I think of it, haven't there been news reports of other strange weather throughout the world?" asked Boi as Geki and Goushi nodded in confirmation.

"Great, so aside form Bandora, we have to combat global warming" said Dan who let out annoyed groan.

"Everyone look!" said Mei who pointed towards the sky.

The other Zyurangers looked up, and to their amazement they saw what appeared to be an Aurora Borealis.

"The Northern Lights?!" shouted Dan, dumb founded.

"Goushi's right, this definitely isn't natural!" stated Boi.

Before the Zyurangers could ponder their next course of action they heard the sound of children screaming off in the distance.

"Now what?!" asked Dan, as his teammates looked around frantically.

"I think came from that direction!" said Goushi who pointed east.

"Isn't there a summer camp not too far from here?" asked Mei and Geki nodded.

"Those kids could be in trouble!" said Geki seriously.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" said Boi.

And with that, the Zyurangers raced off for the direction of the summer camp.

* * *

Within the pocket dimension known as the Lapseless Room, Burai, Knight of the Yamato Tribe, and older brother of Zyuranger leader Geki, stared at the green candle.

Even now, he could hardly believe what Clotho, the strange childlike entity that had brought him to this room in the first place had told him. He was going to die, and the candle represented what time he had left, which according to Clotho was less than 24 hours. Instead of letting him die though, Clotho had brought Burai to the Lapseless Room, where time stood still, as long as he stayed here he was safe.

But Burai couldn't stay here all the time, his brother and the others Zyurangers needed his help to fight Bandora. Burai had left the room many time to help them, and each time the green candle gradually burned away is remaining life.

Burai knew that if he kept doing this the candle would eventually burn completely, and he would die. However, if it meant that he could keep his brother safe and atone for his past crimes, then Burai knew he could at least die at peace.

Before Burai could think on this further, he heard the familiar sound of childlike laughter echo throughout the Lapseless Room.

Seconds later, Clotho appeared atop the stairs leading out of the room. Clotho made eye contact with Burai before addressing him.

"DragonRanger Burai, a great evil is about to arrive on Earth" said Clotho.

Burai's eye widened…

"A great evil? Is it Bandora?!" asked Burai franticly, worried for Geki and the other Zyuranger's safety.

"This evil is not connected to Bandora. However I fear that she will inevitably become involved in this conflict as well" said Clotho.

Burai pressed for more.

"Where does it originate? How can we fight it?"

"This evil originates from another world. As for how to beat it, the Zyurangers and the chosen children must unite in order save two worlds from the coming darkness" explained Clotho before she began to fade away.

"Wait! What do you mean? Who are these chosen children?!"

Burai's question fell on deaf ears as by the time he reached the top of the stairs, Clotho had completely vanished, once again leaving Burai as the Lapseless Room's sole occupant.

Burai then pulled his weapon, Zyusouken, from its holster before holding the dagger up to his face.

"Whatever happens, I will defend the Earth!" said Burai, determination in his voice.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital World…

"Tai, make up your mind now! Were out of time!" said Matt Ishida as his Digimon partner WereGarurumon held back the giant spider Digimon Dokugumon.

Even with Myotismon's castle crumbling around them, Tai Kamiya was hesitant.

He had placed 8 of the 10 keycards onto their correct spots. He only need to place one more in order to open the gateway that Myotismon and his army had previously used to travel form the Digital World to the Human World. Tai just had to choose between the Aguman card and the Gomamon card.

Either way the doorway would open, but if Tai guessed wrong, he and the other Digidestined could end up in the wrong place, with no way to get back and stop Myotismon form tracking down the eighth child.

Realizing there were no other options, Tai threw both cards facedown before picking one.

When Tai picked his card, he turned it over to see that it was the Gomamon card.

"Okay, it's this one!" said Tai as he placed the card into the last spot.

Tai held his breath as the gateway opened. Hoping against hope that he made the right call.

"Its opening!" said Sora Takenouchi.

"It worked!" said T.K. (Takeru) Takeshi.

"Come on!" said Tai, as he, the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners made a break for the gateway.

One by one, they made it through until only Matt and WereGarurumon, who was still struggling with Dokugumon, were left.

Matt turned to his partner.

"Leave him and come on!" shouted Matt, who noticed that the gateway was starting to close.

"You'll never get out of here in one piece!" said Dokugumon defiantly as WereGarurumon decided to end the spider once and for all.

" **WOLF CLAW!** " said WereGarurumon as he used his claw attack on Dokugumon. The spider let out a scream of pain as he was deleted.

WereGarurumon then de-digivolved to his In-Training form of Tsunomon before landing into Matt's arms.

"That was real close, Tsunomon, but it looks like we made It!" said Matt as he threw himself and Tsunomon through the gateway. The gateway closed shut just as Myotismon's castle came crashing down on top of it, and the Digidestined where traveled from one world to the next.

Next Chapter: First Encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Digimon and Zyuranger are owned by Toei.

Please Review.

Chapter 1: First Encounter.

"So, this crowded place is the Human World?" said the feline Gatomon aloud as she gazed at the vast Tokyo skyline from atop one of Japans many apartment buildings.

As soon as Myotismon's army had made it through the gateway, they had been quick to set up a base of operations in the Human World, and the abandoned sub-basement below this apartment building's car garage would serve Myotismon's purposes for the time being. Once they had set up shop, Myotismon had instructed Gatomon to begin her search for the eighth Digidestined child.

While Gatomon had no intention of failing her masters, she knew searching for a specific kid in a city of this size would be next to impossible on her own. Lucky, Myotismon had provided Gatomon with the means of locating her target, namely the Eighth Child's tag and crest which Gatomon now wore around her neck.

According to Myotismon, the Crest of Light would glow whenever it was near its rightful owner.

Gatomon smirked.

 _Myotismon really does think of everything, the Eighth Child won't be able to hide for long!_

With that, Gatomon leaped from the building to begin her search.

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Tai Kamiya as he and the other Digidestined slowly regained conciseness.

The trip through the gateway had been just as rough as it had been when they first traveled to the Digital World, leaving Tai and the other children pretty disoriented. After taking a few moments to get their bearings, Joe Kido, the oldest of the group, was the first one to recognize where they were.

"I know this place! This is the summer camp where we all met! You did it Tai, were home again!" said Joe excitedly as Tai let out a sigh of relief that he had picked the right keycard.

However, Tai's relief soon evaporated when Sora made an important observation.

"Wait! Where are our Digimon?!" asked Sora, her voice betraying panic.

They Digidestined looked around frantically, but Sora's observation was correct, there was no trace of the Digimon.

"I wonder if we got the card wrong after all?" asked Izzy Izumi.

"Then in this world we could be without them" said Sora sadly.

"You can't get rid of us that easily!" said familiar voices in unison.

To the Digidestineds relief, Koromon, Tsunomon, Patamon, Palmon Gomamon, Biyomon and Motimon emerged from some nearby bushes.

"Where did you guys run off too?" asked Tai.

"Sorry to scare you all like that" said Koromon apologetically.

"We thought we ought to look for some lunch" explained Gomamon as he and the other partner Digimon showed the Digidestined the food they had gathered, which was mostly leafs and berries. This caused the normally serious Joe to laugh.

"I just realized, now that were home, we won't have to look for food in the woods"

"After so many months, it will be nice to use a microwave again!" said Mimi Tachikawa happily.

"I agree, although technically, what was months for us in the Digital World was equivalent to only a few minutes here" said Izzy.

"That's right! I forgot about the time difference!" said T.K.

"After everything we've been through, it's hard to believe this is still the same day we left for camp" said Matt.

"We better get to the main campground, there we can find out how much time has really passed" said Tai.

Agreeing with Tai's suggestion, the Digidestined and their Digimon begin to make their way to the main campsite, with the children holding their respective partners.

"I just thought of something, what if someone sees our Digimon?" asked Matt, turning his head towards Tai who smiled.

"Relax, all we have to do is say their stuffed animals" said Tai as Matt gave him an annoyed look.

"You really think anyone will buy that?" asked Matt.

"It will be fine Matt, all we have to do is stay still!" reassured Tsunomon.

"And not talk…" said Matt, who wasn't completely convinced they could pull this off without someone noticing.

* * *

Even with the snow on the ground, it took them no more than five minutes to reach the main campsite…

And what they saw when they got there caused the Digidestied to stop dead in their tracks.

"What…what is this!?" asked Tai as he and the other Digidestined's eyes widened in shock.

Before the Digidestined stood dozens of human looking stone statues scattered throughout the main campsite. However these were no mere statues, these stone figures were people the Digidestined recognized.

"It's Mr. Fujiyama!" said Tai, recognizing one of the stone statues as his school teacher, who had a look of terror frozen on his face.

"And Michelle and Terry!" said Mimi as she recognized her two friends among the other statues.

"Do…do you think Myotismon did this to them!?" asked Sora.

Before the Digidestined could ponder the situation any further, they heard the sound of laughter.

"It seems I missed a few of you, didn't I?" said feminine voice as the Digidestined looked around the campsite.

"Who's there!" demanded Tai.

Stepping out of the woods to reveal herself, the Digidestined came face to face with what appeared to be a woman.

However, it was clear this woman was no human, for her entire body was covered with red scales, with her only piece of clothing appearing to be a bronze bikini, a matching bronze mask that partially concealed her pale white face, and red snake-like hair. She also held red whip in her hands.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dora Stheno!" said the creature as she addressed the children, who instantly recognized the name Dora.

"You… you're a Dora Monster! You did this to Mr. Fujiyama and the others!" shouted Tai angrily, this caused Dora Stheno let out a small laugh before speaking again.

"Of course, my Lady Bandora loves the suffering of children! What better present for her than these statues, which capture my victim's final moments of terror?"

While the seven Digitestined stared down Dora Stheno, the Digimon gave each other confused looks.

What was a Dora Monster? And who was this Bandora person Dora Stheno had been referring too?

Before Koromon could ask Tai what was going on, Dora Stheno began to move closer to the children.

"Don't struggle, being turned to stone is less painful if you stand perfectly still!" said Dora Stheno as she debated who to turn first.

As she closed the gap between herself and the children, the Digidestined began to reach for their Digivices.

"Koromon…get ready!" whispered Tai.

"Don't worry Tai, we can handle this snake!" whispered Koromon, determination in his voice.

Then a voice rang out…

"Stop right there!"

The Digidestined, their Digimon and Dora Stheno turned to see five strangely dressed individuals, four young men and one woman, race out of the nearby woods and put themselves between the Dora Monster and the children. While the Digidestined weren't sure who these people were, Dora Stheno recognized them instantly.

"I was wondering when you five would show up?" said Dora Stheno.

"Dora Monster! We won't allow you to harm these children!" said one of the newcomers, a man dressed in red as he turned to his companions.

"Everyone, transform!" said the man in red.

"Right!" said the other four in unison as they and the man in red removed their silver buckles from their waist bands and held them out in front of them…

" **DINO BUCKLER!"** said the strangers in unison as five red, black, blue, yellow and pink suits materialized around them.

Only then did the Digidestined recognize them as one of Japans greatest superhero teams...

"TyrannoRanger, Geki!"

"MammothRanger, Goushi!"

"TriceraRanger, Dan!"

"TigerRanger, Boi!"

"PteraRanger, Mei!"

"Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger!" said the five rangers together as they did a team pose.

Once they had finished, Geki turned his head towards the Digidestined.

"You children, flee to safety! We'll handle this!" said Geki who motioned for the children to run so they could fight the Dora Monster.

"B…but..." Tai began before for he was cut off by Dan.

"But nothing! This is no place for children!" said Dan.

"Please, leave while there's still time!" said Mei who wanted nothing more than for the children to be safely away while she and her friends fought Dora Stheno.

Deciding to put up no further protest, Tai and other children made a break for it.

"Go get her Zyuranger!" shouted T.K. as he and others entered the nearby forest leaving the Zyurangers to confront Dora Stheno.

"Appear Golems!"

At Dora Stheno's command several of Bandora's grey foot soldiers, the Golems appeared.

"Get them!" ordered Dora Stheno and the clay warriors charged the Zyurangers…

* * *

In her palace on the moon, Bandora, along with her minions Puripurikan, Totpat, Bukbak, Grifforzer, and Lamie watched as the Zyurangers engaged Dora Stheno and the Golem Soldiers in combat.

"The Zyurangers have walked right into our trap!" said Bandora happily as she watched the battle with her DoraScope.

"The Zyurangers will stand no chance against Dora Stheno! She is, after all, my finest work!" said Puripurikan, pride in his voice.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Grifforzer.

"I based her off the Gorgons of Greek myth. Stheno in particular was said to be the deadliest, having a body count higher than her sisters Euryale and Medusa combined!" explained Puripurikan "Trust me, there is no chance the Zyurangers will be able to overcome her…"

* * *

Back at the campsite, the Zyurangers were successfully holding their own against the Golems.

Mei leaped into the air, using bow and arrows to take down several Goldems at once, while Goushi, Dan and Boi used traditional hand to hand combat to dispatch their opponents with relative ease, all the while Geki engaged Dora Stheno.

"Ranger Gun!" said Geki as he tried to blast the Dora Monster with his sidearm.

The Dora Monster was ready however, easily dogging the TyrannoRanger's attack before countering with one of her own.

" **STONE BEAM!** " said Dora Stheno as she fired a beam of red energy from her eyes.

Geki just barely managed to avoid the attack, which went past him and hit a nearby tree, turning it to stone instantaneously.

Seeing their leader in danger, and having defeated the last of the Golems, the other Zyurangers rushed to Geki's aid.

"Geki, are you okay!" asked Mei who was the first on to reach Geki's side.

"Yay, but be careful she's fast!" warned Geki as Dora Stheno prepared her next attack.

" **DORA WIPE!"** shouted Dora Stheno as the wipe she held in her hand glowed bright red and she used it to strike all five of the Zyurangers at the same time. The rangers grunted in pain as the wipe made contact, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Zyurangers! This is your end!" said Dora Stheno as she moved in for the kill…

* * *

Unknown to ether the Zyurangers or the Dora Monster, the Digidestined and their Digimon had been watching the whole fight from the nearby woods. Seeing the Zyurangers at Dora Stheno's mercy sent chills down the childrens spines.

"This is bad!" said Matt who turned towards Tai "We need to help them!"

"You're might be right, at this rate she's going to kill them!" said Tai seriously.

"Tai what's going on?! Who are these guys?!" asked Koromon as he and the other Digimon had no clue as to what was happening. Izzy decided it best to inform the Digimon of the situation.

"A few months ago, astronauts on a mission to the planet Nemesis accidentally released a witch named Bandora from her imprisonment, since then she and her minions have been attacking Japan" explained Izzy, recalling what he heard on the news "Luckily, up till now Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, Bandora's enemies, have managed to foil all her evil plans!"

"So, these Zyurangers are the good guys?" asked Patamon

"That right!" said T.K.

"Then I say we Digivolve and show Dora Stheno what where made of!" said Koromon, determination in his voice.

The Digidestined could see that their Digimon were itching for a fight, and that if they didn't act soon, Dora Stheno would defeat the Zyurangers. The Digidestined and their Digimon were about to come to the Zyurangers aid…

When Dora Stheno was hit with a blast of green energy form the Zyusouken…

* * *

"Who?!" screamed Dora Stheno in pain as she recoiled from the from the energy attack, only to see the green DragonRanger land in front of her, his Zyusouken drawn for battle.

'Burai!" shouted Geki upon seeing that his older brother had come to join the battle.

"Dora Monster! Your opponent shall be me!" said Burai as he decided to charge Dora Stheno head on.

" **STONE BEAM!"** said Dora Stheno as she tried to turn her opponent to stone.

Burai saw the attack coming. At the last second, he managed to avoid the attack by jump over it…

And landing right behind Dora Stheno, grabbing her in a tight bear hug before she could react.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Dora Stheno as Burai turned his head towards the other Zyurangers, who were just now starting to recover from the Dora Monster's previous attack.

"Geki quick! Use the Howling Cannon!" shouted Burai as Dora Stheno struggled to break free of the DragonRanger's hold.

"Right! Everyone get out your legendary weapons!" said Geki as he and the other Zyurangers prepared to bring their individual weapons together to form the Howling Cannon.

"Moth Breaker!"

"Ptera Arrow!"

"Saber Daggers!"

"Tricera Lance!"

"Ryugeki Sword!"

Once Geki added his sword, the crossbow shaped Howling Cannon was completed. As Geki held it, the other Zyurangers came to his side to help their leader support the heavy weapon.

"Howling Cannon!" said the five Zyurangers as they prepared to blast the Dora Monster.

"NO!" shouted Dora Stheno, who realized that she was about to meet her end.

"As long as we exist, Bandora will never triumph!" shouted Burai as he kick Dora Stheno away from him and right into Geki's sights...

"Fire!" shouted Geki and the other Zyurangers as the Howling Cannon fired beams for red, black, blue, pink and yellow energy.

Dora Stheno let a scream as the beams made contact, before falling to the ground and exploding.

* * *

With Dora Stheno dead, the children and adults she had turned to stone were instantly returned to normal.

"W…what happened?" asked Mr. Fujiyama, who along everyone else, was disoriented from the experience with Dora Stheno. As he began to get his bearings, Mr. Fujiyama saw some familiar faces approaching him.

"Mr. Fujiyama! Are you okay?!" asked Tai as he approached his teacher.

"I think so but…wait! Where is the monster?!" asked Mr. Fujiyama as he began to remember Dora Stheno's attack on the camp.

"Don't worry, the Zyurangers have already dealt with her!" said Sora reassuring as Mr. Fujiyama let out a sigh of relief before collecting himself.

"Thank god for them…" said Mr. Fujiyama before he addressed Tai and the other Digidestined.

"By the way, where were you kids?! I was looking for you just before that monster attacked!" said Mr. Fujiyama as Tai shifted nervously.

"We…we were hiking in the woods…"

"Okay…" said Mr. Fujiyama who then noticed the Digimon "What are those?"

"Oh…their stuffed animals…we found them when we were hiking, I guess someone throw them out" explained Tai, who was starting to see why Matt had been worried about people seeing the Digimon.

"Why would anyone leave perfectly good stuffed animal in the woods?" asked Mr. Fujiyama who got the strange feeling that Tai was hiding something…

Luckily for Tai, he didn't have to make any more excuses. For at that moment the now depowered Zyurangers, minus Burai, arrived to check on the civilians.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Geki who was relieved to see that all of Dora Stheno's victims had returned to normal.

"Where fine" said Mr. Fujiyama "I can't thank you five enough for saving us from that monster!"

"All in a day's work!" said Dan in his usually showoff manner as Mr. Fujiyama returned his attention to Tai and the other Digidestined.

"You kids should gather your stuff, even without the odd Dora Monster attack, we can't camp in the snow"

"So were going home?" asked Sora and Mr. Fujiyama nodded.

"That's right"

"Would you like us to escort you to the city?" asked Mei as Mr. Fujiyama shock his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think we can handle it from here" said Mr. Fujiyama as the Zyurangers turned leave.

"Stay safe" said Geki as he and the other Zyurangers waved goodbye, before disappearing into the woods.

Within the next half hour, the Digidestined, along with all the other kids at the camp had gathered up all their belonging before boarding the bus's that would take them back to the city…

* * *

Even a full hour after Dora Stheno's defeat, Bandora was still depressed over her most recent loss, as she sat in her rocking chair Grifforzer and Lamie tried to lift her spirits.

"Don't despair my lady, even now, Puripurikan is busy working on the next Dora Monster!" said Grifforzer enthusiastically.

"Next time, we will surely crush Zyuranger!" said Lamie, agreeing with her husband.

"Sure…" said Bandora who was unconvinced.

At that moment, Bukbak and Totpat, who had been using the DoraScope to spy on the Earth saw something that caused them to scream.

"Lady Bandora, come quick!" shout Bukbak and Totpot.

Begrudgingly, Bandora got up from her chair and made her way to the palace balcony, Grifforzer and Lamie following close behind.

"I'm here, what are you two yelling about?" asked Bandora as Bukbak and Totpot pointed towards the DoraScope.

"See for yourself" said Totpot who, along with Bukbak, was shaken by what they had seen on Earth. Without further delay Bandora went to her telescope.

When she gazed at the Earth, she saw a giant bird fighting what appeared to be a mammoth in downtown Tokyo.

Bandora was speechless.

The mammoths, along with all the other legendary animals worshiped by the ancient tribes were long since extinct, Bandora had seen to that herself!

But this mammoth didn't resemble any that Bandora had seen before, nor did she recognize the giant bird it was fighting.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Bandora saw that seven children were watching the fight.

Bandora recognized them instantly, those seven children had been at the camp that Dora Stheno attacked!

"What the heck is going on?" asked Bandora as she carefully watched the children…

Next Chapter: The Search.


End file.
